Revenge
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Liv Parker is a machine, that's why Caroline created her. She had to find a way not to feel, the truth is she has no idea who Caroline Forbes is anymore. AH/AU


AN: Just a one shot or maybe double shot. No beta cause I can't afford one.

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls a tiny little town in Virginia. It holds no real importance aside from the fact that the rich elite live here. When they want to escape the prying eyes of everyone they escape here. And here is where Liv Parker has found herself. Snuggly tucked in with the rich, a socialite that does charity work during the day, and at night she plots her revenge.<p>

* * *

><p>Liv brushes her long blonde hair aside as she watches the people enter her party. She walks down the stairs in her Valentino dress, being the polite hostess that she is. She plants fake kisses on people and she takes a flute of champagne.<p>

"Every queen needs a throne!" Stefan's voice yells out

Liv turns around and sees Stefan arrive on lounge that's being carried by 4 men. The men set lounge down and Stefan steps down.

"And this one has room for two. Tell me you like it" Stefan said

"I love it" Liv said

"Great, what a way to ring in the summer" Stefan said

"Where's Damon?"

"Getting drunk as always"

"Keeping up appearances"

"Always"

Stefan offered her his arm, Liv slipped her arm through and they walked through the party. Damon was sitting at the bar drinking as always. He smashed the glass on the floor and began yelling something. Stefan walked over to him and pulled him away. Liv apologized to everyone and went into the other room with them.

"Drunk as always" Stefan said

"Well it is me after all" Damon said

"Well done Damon" Liv said

"Was it a bit too much? I want to make it look real" Damon said

"It was fine, everyone saw you at the party. Now Stefan just has to carry you out and a few people see it and that's it" Liv said

"Wish I could be here to see it" Damon said

"It'll be in all the papers tomorrow" Liv smiled

* * *

><p>Liv walked out and stepped onto the stage. She smiled and clapped and stepped forward to present the bottle of champagne to the captain of the boat. The captain smiled and revealed the name of the new boat.<p>

"To the love of my life, to my life, my everything" the captain said

The curtain fell and the name revealed was not his wife's.

"You bastard! How dare you! I knew you were still screwing her!" Amanda screamed

The captain was at a loss for words.

"You're still seeing your mistress aren't you!?" Amanda screamed

"Amanda not now, you're making a scene" the captain said

The flash of lights went off as the press continued taking pictures.

"You kept having an affair with her even after I got pregnant! And after I lost the baby! And when she didn't want you anymore you ran over her boyfriend!" Amanda yelled

Liv stood there speechless like everyone else, but inside she was smiling. Her plan worked.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Liv walked into her room. Stefan was there waiting for her.<p>

"You didn't tell me you were doing a takedown on the side" Stefan said

"It sorta came up"

"You have to stop doing this. You should move on"

"I have moved on, don't you like my new house?"

"You know what I mean. It's like this is all you do now"

"What else should I be doing?"

"You're suppose to be living your life, you know happily ever after?"

"that's not going to happen, at least not for me"

"Because you actually think you're Liv Parker! You're not!"

"Maybe because everyone that Caroline Forbes ever loved is dead! And she has no reason to go on"

"You're not this character Liv Parker anymore"

"I am because Caroline is dead just like everyone else!"

"Caroli-"

"It's Liv, and you need to leave. NOW!"

* * *

><p>Caroline slept in her bed alone. She would often dream, though the dreams would turn into nightmares because she would dream of him.<p>

"I'm here Caroline, I'm not going anywhere" Klaus said

"When we're done here, we can go to the Maldives or wherever, and we can finally live our lives together"

"Then why did you let her get to me?"

"What?"

Caroline looks down at Klaus's chest, which is covered in blood. Her hands go to cover the wound.

"Why did you let her kill me? Didn't you love me?"

"Yes! I love you! I love you so much, don't leave me Klaus! Please!"

"Then where were you?"

Caroline screams and wakes up in bed alone. She touches the other side of the bed, knowing he's not there. She gets up and gets dressed. She gets in her car and drives. She drives for hours it seems before she stops. She gets out of the car and into a building. Inside she finds a woman dressed in white pants and t shirt and a grey sweater.

"Hello Carol" Caroline said

Carol lifts her head up and sees Caroline.

"I see you for what you really are" Carol said

"Good, that makes two of us"

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Come to gloat?"

"No, just wanted to let you know that after the death of your husband, your only son has spiral out of control yet again. He drinks to the point where he might as well just bathe in it. Your brother in law Mason has run the company into the ground and has child pedofelia charges against him. When he said he liked them young he wasn't kidding. And you are forever committed here"

"And your lover is still dead"

"So is yours"

"So we're even then"

"Not even close. I hear they're starting electroshock therapy on you today"

"You know none of this will bring him back"

"No, but it does make the time pass faster"

Caroline got up and started to leave.

"I know who you are! Caroline Forbes! Caroline Forbes!" Carol yelled

Caroline walked out of the doors of the insane asylum and into her car. She drove off and headed home.

_When everything has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is revenge._

* * *

><p>Not sure where this is going. Just inspired by Revenge and a few other things. Hope you were amused.<p> 


End file.
